Heirs
by eevee248
Summary: "It's hardly fair; Eirika is already pregnant, but everyone is aware that the child's father is the man she loves. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in this predicament." A dark Ephraim/Myrrh one-shot that was written waaay too late at night.


Just a quick piece for Ephraim and Myrrh, because after doing the one-shot for the OTP Challenge, I was inspired to write more for them~. For whatever reason, I wanted to write something more downcast based off of their ending. I mean, I was quite satisfied with it upon first seeing it, but considering Ephraim is a ruler… I should shut up, before I spoil this piece, ha ha. I don't have much else to say, but that might be due to it being so late at night, ha ha…

**Pairing(s): **Ephraim/Myrrh, Innes/Eirika, implied Kyle/Lute, implied one-sided Ephraim/Tana

**Words: **1,078

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Tiny dragon girls that are over a thousand years old, and discussions addressing child-like bodies and childbirth. (Hey look I actually managed to do warnings for once). Also, both Ephraim and Myrrh may be a _tiny_ bit OOC considering this is only my second time writing them and that this is post-game. :/

* * *

The woods are dark, just as they have always been.

This is a place that will never lose its darkness, but it is a different darkness than the one that inhabited the monsters that threatened it. It is a comfortable darkness, one similar to the feeling that embraces you when you pull soft blankets over your head. A gentle smile tugs at the man's lips; it still amazes him, how well she has transformed this place.

"Ephraim!" The addressed man blinks, his smile widening upon recognizing the small girl that lands before him. "You should have told me you were visiting," Myrrh says, staring up at the teal-haired king as she speaks. "I would have waited for you here."

Ephraim laughs, taking a seat on nearby log. "Honestly, you should be always expecting me by now," he replies teasingly, watching her as she crawls onto the log herself. "How have you been?"

"It's only been a week since you last visited me, Ephraim," Myrrh replies softly. "But I've been alright."

"And by 'alright', you mean lonely as always?" Myrrh stiffens, and a gentle sigh passes through Ephraim's lips. "I really wish I could visit you more. If only Eirika hadn't run off to Frelia with Innes; then she could still take my place as king and I could live with you here."

"This place is not befit for a human, never mind a king," Myrrh whispers, although it hardly sounds as though she's addressing him. "Besides, you're supposed to be a responsible ruler now." Ephraim shrugs.

"Don't misunderstand me; I understand my role in Renais just fine. The responsibilities have just been... Stifling as of late."

"..."

"I don't think the court entirely trusts me," Ephraim confesses. "Especially since I haven't even considered taking a wife, despite it being two years since the war ended. They think I'm going to take off and take the mercenary life as Joshua did years ago."

For a moment, Myrrh says nothing, staring at her knees as she takes in what Ephraim just said. "They would be more likely to trust you if you didn't leave the palace so often. Not that I don't appreciate your visits, but..."

"I know, I know," Ephraim sighs, resting his elbows on his knees. "But as of late..." He trails off, staring at his feet. Myrrh frowns, glancing over at the king curiously.

"Ephraim?"

"As of late, they've been worried about not having an heir." Myrrh's throat clogs up, and she can do nothing but stare at her companion. A moment consumed by silence passes, and Myrrh's gaze travels to her own feet.

"... Oh," is all she can muster.

"It's too soon," Ephraim mutters bitterly, running a hand through his teal hair tiredly. "It's only been two years since I've been crowned. I'm still young yet. No wars are starting soon... It's not so likely that I'm going to drop dead at any moment that they need to be getting concerned. And..." He trails off yet again, resting his sapphire gaze on Myrrh's profile.

"... Ephraim," she whispers, although her tone implies that it is a warning. Ephraim ignores her, but he finds himself looking back at his feet.

"There is only one person I'd be interested in marrying."

Ephraim gently takes her hand in his, and Myrrh's eyes flutter closed. "This is what they're worried about, you know. You having an affair out of their reach..." Ephraim scoffs at the statement, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"This is hardly an affair, Myrrh."

Myrrh says nothing.

Ephraim sighs, resting his head on top of hers. "Although I suppose I understand where you're coming from. But..."

"Ephraim..."

"Regardless, I can't stand the thought of another woman bearing my child," Ephraim admits. "It's hardly fair; Eirika is already pregnant, but everyone is aware that the child's father is the man she loves. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in this predicament." A moment of silence passes before Ephraim adds, "I'm sorry. I'm behaving like a child. I just... Don't really have anyone who listens anymore. Even Kyle is married to that one woman... What was her name again?"

"... Her name was Lute." Myrrh informs him softly.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Ephraim's eyes drift closed. "Myrrh, even if you were to simply bear it and I were to take it back to Renais..."

"Ephraim, you would have a child but no wife. How would the court react to that?" Myrrh shakes her head. "Besides, my child would... Hardly be fit to be a ruler. My kind..."

"I know," Ephraim whispers. "There's sense to your words, and yet..."

"Besides, it would be physically impossible," Myrrh adds, her voice and heart breaking. "I have the body of a child, Ephraim. By the time I'm fit to bear a child of my own, you'll... The court will have good reason for believing that you'll drop dead any second. If you aren't already dead."

Another forlorn sigh escapes Ephraim's lips, and the darkness of the woods is suddenly less comfortable. "Myrrh, I..."

"Tana and L'Arachel are both single still..."

"Myrrh, I couldn't -"

"They would be better for you," Myrrh informs him quietly. "Eirika says that Tana has always adored you. And... They are human. And royalty. Any child born from you and one of them has the makings of a great ruler."

"But..." Ephraim looks towards the forest's canopy. "I love you."

"I know," Myrrh murmurs. "But for the sake of your kingdom..."

"I'll speak to Eirika about it," Ephraim states briskly, releasing Myrrh's hand as he stands. "If worse comes to worse, I'm sure Eirika and Innes can provide an heir for Renais. Perhaps we could just unite the kingdoms... We are neighbours, after all." He smiles slightly, looking down on the small girl. "And then I can come back to you."

"Ephraim..." Myrrh sighs, clenching the bottom of her dress tightly. "I..."

"I need to be heading back," Ephraim says as he stretches out his arms. "The court is going to get antsy if I'm absent too long, and the journey isn't exactly short." Before Myrrh can get a word in edgewise, Ephraim leans down towards her, pushing her bangs back and lightly pressing his lips to her forehead. "Take care of yourself," he whispers as he pulls away and recedes into the forest.

Myrrh watches as he leaves, once again alone in the comfortable darkness. "You too..." the Great Dragon tells the receding back of the Restoration King.


End file.
